High School Life
by Wallariel
Summary: Sena intègre après des mois de révisions le célèbre lycée d'Oujou dans lequel il fera toutes sortes de rencontre. A savoir, un mec formidable, un fou furieux qui veut sa peau, un maitre chanteur qui n'a pas la tête d'un maitre chanteur et bien d'autres encore. Je suis pas très bonne en résumé mais venez lire ! A noter que Mamori et l'équipe des Deimon Devil Bats n'existe pas ici.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, je suis une grande fan de beaucoup de fanfictions malheureusement même si je ne m'en sors pas trop mal en anglais avouons le y en a pas assez en français ! Donc voila ma toute première fanfiction soyez indulgents :)

Je verrais si je la traduis plus tard en anglais en plus ou pas, en attendant j'espère qu'elle vous plaira bonne lecture.

PS: les personnages d'eyeshield ne m'appartiennent pas

PS2: Pour ceux qui ont lu les fanfictions anglaise sur notre couple SenaxShin vous risquez de trouver des ressemblances avec l'une d'entre elles que je vous recommande chaudement même si je ne suis pas sure qu'elle sera un jour finie.

**Chapitre 1:**

Oujou. Collège-lycée connu pour ses clubs de sport et particulièrement son club de foot US, les Oujou Whites Knights. Aujourd'hui était le jour ou les résultats aux tests d'entrée du lycée étaient affichés. Aujourd'hui, un jeune garçon tremblait à l'idée de ne pas être admis à Oujou. Ce garçon, Kobayakawa Sena, était un peureux né, craignant tout et n'importe quoi, au point d'avoir passer sa scolarité à jouer au larbin. Il espérait sincèrement que cela changerait à Oujou. C'est donc presque à reculons qu'il s'est retrouvé devant l'affiche des résultats.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 10 minutes qu'il restait planter devant le panneau sans oser lever les yeux. Quand soudain une bagarre éclata non loin de lui. Un garçon avec des dreadlocks et des lunettes se battait ou plutot massacrait un autre garçon. Sena les regarda tétanisé, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Se dégageant d'un mouvement rapide, il faillit s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais se fut un visage souriant et amical qui lui répondit.

"Salut, je m'appelle Sakuraba Haruno, excuses moi si je t'ai fait peur"

"Oh, hum, je m'appelle Kobayakawa Sena" répondit en bégayant Sena intimidé par la haute taille de Sakuraba.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu es nouveau ?" continua sur le ton de la discussion Sakuraba.

"Oui hum enfin non euh je ne sais pas encore, je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder et puis la bagarre a éclaté." Sena rougit un peu, se rendant lui même compte à quel point il était un cas désespéré.

Sakuraba partit d'un grand éclat de rire, "Ha ha ha, je vois je vois. Pour ce qui est de la bagarre rassures toi, la sécurité arrive on finit par avoir l'habitude avec Agon-san. En ce qui concerne tes résultats je te propose de regarder pour toi, quel est ton numéro ?"

"Hé bien, erm merci mon numéro est le 021"

Après un instant de silence pesant, qui eut pour effet de stresser encore plus Sena, Sakuraba annonça finalement avec un grand sourire.

"Sena-kun nous allons être dans le même lycée."

Ce-dernier le regardait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes lui montrer son numéro sur le tableau.

De stresser il passa au soulagement, Sena rendit son sourire à Sakuraba.

"Merci encore, Sakuraba-sempai."

Sakuraba failli s'étouffer en entendant Sena l'appeller ainsi.

"Sena-kun je ne suis pas du tout ton sempai j'ai le même âge que toi, j'entre également en première année du lycée."

Sena rougit de nouveau et se confondit en excuse expliquant que c'était sa taille et le fait qu'il parlait comme s'il était déjà au lycée qui lui ont fait croire que Sakuraba serait son sempai.

Dans le flot de paroles de Sena, Sakuraba en compris que la moitié et l'arreta.

"Sena-kun, Sena-kun stop pas besoin de t'excuser, il est vrai que je suis plus grand que la moyenne on me le dit souvent ne t'en fais pas. Et comme j'étais au collège d'Oujou je monte automatiquement au lycée ici, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir induit en erreur."

"Non non c'est ma faute, encore désolé."

Sakuraba resta un instant silencieux puis finalament éclata de rire.

"Tu es un incroyable Sena-Kun, oublions tout ça et allons donc fêter ton admission si tu n'as rien à faire."

Sena sous le choc regarda Sakuraba. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à remarquer le regard insistant de Sena.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?"

Kobayakawa se reprit un peu ne voulant pas laisser une telle occasion pour se faire son premier "vrai" ami.

"Non non, c'est juste que c'est une première pour moi, j'accepte avec plaisir."

"A ok, humm je connais un super pâtissier pas très loin suis moi."

Les deux souriaient et discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Sena n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passés depuis sa sortie avec Sakuraba, et Sena n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire. Ce matin-là dans sa chambre, il se jaugeait du regard. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit que l'uniforme lui allait bien mais il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi. Il était trop grand au niveau des manches et trop long au niveau du pantalon. Cependant pendant qu'il refaisait la liste de ce qu'il lui était arrivé récemment le sourire si vite perdu fut bientôt de retour sur son visage. Il avait été reçu à Oujou, pour la première fois de sa vie il était sorti avec quelqu'un, Sakuraba était devenu son premier vrai ami, ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphones, et Sakuraba lui avait promis de le guider. Ils devaient d'ailleurs se rejoindre devant le portail du lycée pour aller ensemble à la cérémonie d'ouverture.

C'est donc avec le sourire que Sena descendit les escaliers ce matin-là. Il mangea rapidement pris son sac, salua sa grand-mère et parti en courant jusqu'à la gare.

Il arriva avec un peu d'avance à Oujou, il décida donc en attendant Sakuraba d'aller se promener autour pour pouvoir se repérer plus tard. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de choisir une direction qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se préparer à bouger lorsqu'il entendit.

"Tu es venu tôt Sena-kun, prêt pour la rentrée ?"

"Ohaio Sakuraba-san, et euh non je suis mort de trouille, ça m'aiderait que tu perdes l'habitude de me faire peur." Sena sourit encore plus en se tournant vers Sakuraba. Ce-dernier avait réussi à mettre assez en confiance Sena pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu.

"Ha ha ha gomen je vais essayer promis."

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tout en marchant vers le gymnase et allèrent s'installer à leurs places respectives.

Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit jusqu'à ce que la salle soit pleine et qu'il ne reste aucunes places de libre. Sena était deux rangs au-dessus de Sakuraba. Il regarda son voisin de droite et se figea. C'était le garçon aux dreadlocks qu'il avait vu le jour des résultats, … Agon-san se souvint-il. Sakuraba lui avait dit de se tenir loin, très loin de lui. Le dénommé Agon sentant le regard de Sena releva la tête et sourit sadiquement devant l'air apeuré de Sena.

"Tiens, tiens, une petite souris avec qui jouer, voyons que vais-je lui faire"; les pensées d'Agon changèrent de sujet quand il vit l'autre voisin de la petite souris. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs aussi noir que l'ébène et aux yeux de la même couleur. Agon grinça des dents, il allait devoir remettre ses plans à une autre fois, avec Shin Seijouro à coté il ne pourrait rien faire.

Sena se détendit lorsqu'il sentit qu'Agon n'avait plus cet instinct meurtrier pointé sur lui. Il connaissait cependant assez bien ce genre de personne pour savoir que ce n'était que partie remise. Ce qui l'intéressait en revanche était de savoir ce qui avait fait renoncé le garçon aux dreadlocks. Après tout, il pourrait peut être s'en servir pour se protéger à l'avenir, mais il ne trouvait pas ce qui avait fait reculer son voisin.

Poussant un soupir il regarda cette fois-ci son voisin de gauche. Un grand garçon peut être aussi grand que Sakuraba semblait absorber dans ses pensées. Mais au contraire de Sakuraba, il semblait plus renfermé et moins amical, et tandis que Sakuraba possédait les cheveux couleur blé, ce garçon là les avaient d'un noir corbeau.

Sena ne put réfréner un frisson, il était assez expérimenté pour savoir qu'il était assis entre 2 monstres. Se recroquevillant sur sa chaise et baissant la tête il pria pour que la cérémonie se termine vite pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir loin très loin.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Kobayakawa fut enfin libéré et rejoignit directement Sakuraba en évitant habilement les autres élèves.

"Ha ! Sena-kun! Alors dis moi comment as tu trouvé la cérémonie?"

"Bien, enfin j'avoue ne pas avoir trop écouter j'étais entrain de prier que ça se termine rapidement." Sena était un peu honteux mais il pensait à sa survie avant tout.

"Tu n'as pas écouté? Je te rassure personne n'écoute jamais le proviseur ne dit rien d'important. Par contre pourquoi voulais tu que ça se termine rapidement tu t'ennuyais ?"

Sena réfléchit à la manière de dire combien il avait été inconfortable entre les deux autres garçons. Il opta pour la vérité, Sena ne voulait pas mentir à son seul ami.

"Mon voisin de droite était Agon-san, et je crois que je suis sa nouvelle cible vu l'instinct meurtrier que j'ai ressentis. A ma gauche il y avait un garçon presque aussi grand que toi qui dégageait une aura froide et inamical."

Sakuraba le regarda bouche bée.

"Tu avais Agon à coté de toi et tu es entier ? Mais il aurait dû te fracasser"

"Euh Sakuraba-san tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là … et je suppose que s'il ne m'a pas tapé c'est parce qu'on était en pleine cérémonie."

Sena était maintenant complètement terrorisé par les mots de Sakuraba même s'il essayait de le cacher.

"Oups désolé Sena-kun, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, normalement il frappe tout le monde n'importe ou n'importe quand même pendant la cérémonie. En faite, il n'y a que 2 personnes qu'il n'attaquera jamais. La première est Otawara-san c'est un poids lourd il est stupide mais puissant et l'autre … c'est Shin."

"Shin ? Je ne connais ni l'un ni l'autre."

Sakuraba sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis il sembla avoir une illumination.

"Attend tu m'as dit qu'à ta gauche il y avait un garçon aussi grand que moi avec une aura froide?"

"Euh oui pourquoi?"

"Il n'aurait pas les cheveux et les yeux aussi noir que l'ébène et un air sérieux collé au visage?"

Ce fut au tour de Sena de regarder Sakuraba bouche bée.

"C'est exactement ça mais comment l'as tu deviné?"

Le blondinet eut un rire nerveux.

"Bah enfaite ce garçon, c'est Shin."

"Ha bon ? Il n'a pas l'air très sympa..."

Sakuraba eut une réaction violente "Non tu te trompes ! Shin est juste euh particulier il ne pense qu'à s'entrainer et il est nul dans les relations humaines."

Ca nous fait un point commun, pensa Sena, mais je me demande pourquoi Sakuraba l'a pris aussi violemment.

"C'est un de tes amis? Je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé."

"Il est difficile de dire qu'on est ami, Shin n'a pas d'amis, enfaite je crois qu'il ne sait même pas ce que s'est. Mais c'est mon co-équipier, on est tout les deux dans l'équipe de Foot US du lycée."

"Ha d'accord, je comprend mieux … Attend tu es dans l'équipe des Oujou Whites Knights!"

"Oui je ne te l'avais pas dit?"

"Non..."

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter et Sena apprit une autre facette de Sakuraba. Il était receveur dans l'équipe, Shin Linebacker (quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire, d'après Sakuraba c'était la clé de la défense), le fameux Otawara faisait partie de la ligne, et un certain Takami était quaterback (d'après ce que Sena avait compris c'était lui qui envoyait des passes que Sakuraba devaient attraper).

Ils se dirigèrent vers les feuilles qui montraient la composition des classes. Sakuraba et Sena n'étaient pas dans la même. En revanche, Sena avait hérité d'Agon … Sakuraba semblait déjà entrain de choisir les fleurs pour son enterrement lorsqu'il aperçut une autre nom qu'il connaissait... Shin.

Peut être qu'en faite il survivrait à cette année.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Un mois avait passé depuis la rentrée et Sena était toujours en un seul morceau à sa plus grande joie. A cause des entrainements de foot US et du tournois du printemps, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup Sakuraba et ne s'était pas fait d'autres amis.

Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller se cacher dès que Shin partait pour éviter Agon qui s'énervait de ne jamais réussir à attraper ce courant d'air. Le dit courant d'air avait trouvé le coin parfait pour manger ou être seul. Il était composé d'un petit bosquet dont l'ombre le protégeait des regards. Ce bosquet se trouvait juste en face du terrain d'entrainement de Foot US. Il aimait les regarder s'entrainer essayant même quelques mouvements de bases pour s'amuser.

Au début, il détournait les yeux des tacles beaucoup trop douloureux à son goût mais sa curiosité finit par prendre l'ascendant. Et il surprit plus d'une fois Sakuraba dans leurs conversations sur le Foot US. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait que Shin, les autres n'arrivaient généralement que bien après. Cet après midi, son entrainement avait l'air d'être consacrer à la course ce qui plut à Sena qui se leva et mima les mouvements de Shin.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Sena aimait et surtout savait faire c'était bien courir.

Cela faisait plusieurs entrainements que Shin pensait voir des apparitions, pensant qu'il avait un problème de forme il en déduisit qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraine plus. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il arriva avec plus d'une heure d'avance sur le terrain. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait d'exercices de courses tout seul (en dehors de ses joggings quotidiens).

Mais à nouveau il crut voir des ombres bouger. Lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le bosquet il ne vit rien comme à chaque fois ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Il allait se remettre en mouvement lorsque cela recommença cette fois-ci il était sure d'avoir vu quelque chose. D'un pas décidé, il remonta la petite colline ou se trouvait le bosquet et s'arrêta net en voyant un jeune garçon s'entrainer. Il n'avait pas vu Shin s'approcher et continuait à faire des pas de bases et puis d'un coup il accéléra se faufilant à une vitesse ahurissante entre les arbres pour finalement retourner à son point de départ. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelque chose s'alluma dans les yeux de Shin, il s'avança vers le jeune garçon.

Sena venait de faire le tour du bosquet content de lui lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme sur son épaule. Ni une ni deux il sentit comme un danger et sa peur prit le dessus. Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire … courir.

Shin fut d'abord surpris de la réaction du garçon mais se reprit et se jeta à sa poursuite il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne sorte de l'abris des arbres. Un sourire comme personne n'en avait jamais vu s'étira sur le visage de Shin.

Sena avait entendu qu'on se lançait à sa poursuite, il accéléra encore. Apercevant l'orée du bosquet il sourit, une fois en dehors il arriverait dans une petite cour et la salle des professeurs donnaient sur cette cour. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps. Son poursuivant l'avait rattrapé.

Instinctivement Shin avait taclé le garçon du bosquet oubliant qu'il était deux fois plus petit que lui et qu'il ne portait pas de protections pour aider à encaisser. Il ne s'en rendit compte que quand l'autre garçon ne se releva pas. Il s'assit à coté et le mit sur le dos. La vue du visage crispé de douleur lui fit un petit pincement au coeur qu'il ne compris pas. Shin semblait un peu perdu par la situation, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que le jeune garçon étendu devant lui était le même que celui assis à coté de lui à la cérémonie et derrière lui en classe.

Il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'avait remarqué … Sena, Kobayakawa Sena se souvint-il. Shin ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Sena qui avait du mal à respirer tellement il avait mal.

"Respire profondément Kobayakawa cela t'aidera."

Sena n'avait jamais entendu Shin parler et sa voix l'aida autant que son conseil à calmer un peu la douleur. La douleur … il en avait presque oublié le goût. Il essaya de se redresser mais retomba doucement sur le sol.

"Doucement? Comment ça doucement?" se demanda Sena. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Shin qui le regardait un peu inquiet. "Ha Shin m'a amorti la chute. C'est vraiment une journée étrange ."

Aucun des deux ne parla soit parce qu'il avait trop mal soit parce qu'il réflichissait à ses réactions, à celles du petit lycéen et parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de parler. Pendant plusieurs minutes le seul son qui se fit entendre fut celui du vent dans les arbres.

La douleur commença à s'atténuer dans le corps de Sena, le laissant un peu souffler et les idées assez libres pour analyser les derniers évènements. Doucement, il se redressa la douleur lui fit serrer les dents mais il réussit à s'assoir quand même. Shin à coté n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

"Ano, Shin-san pourquoi m'as tu taclé?" demanda précautionneusement Sena. Même si Sakuraba lui avait dit que Shin n'était pas une brute sanguinaire comme Agon il l'avait taclé sans pitié.

Après un temps de silence ou Sena cru que Shin ne répondrait jamais, il le vit ouvrir la bouche.

"C'était un réflexe."Calme, serieux c'est ce qui ressortait de la voix de Shin.

'ha je vois un réflexe …. Attend comment ça un réflexe? Depuis quand on tacle les gens par "réflexe"...' Sena était un peu perdu et regardait complètement éberlué son voisin stoïque. Mais avant qu'il est pu rajouter quoi que se soit, à sa grande surprise ce fut Shin qui prit la parole.

"Tu devrais rejoindre l'équipe de foot US tu ferais un bon running back."

Sur ces mots il repartit vers le terrain laissant Sena complètement médusé derrière lui.

'Moi ? Faire du Foot US? Il devait plaisanter malgrès son air sérieux...'

C'est l'esprit en ébullition qu'il rentra chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4 part1

**Chapitre 4:**

Depuis que Shin l'avait surpris, Sena ne s'était plus approché du terrain de Foot US et même s'il faisait en sorte d'éviter Shin, il sentait son regard qui le transperçait. Sena avait tout fait pour oublier le foot US, alors pourquoi sortait il courir tout les soirs et weekend? Pourquoi avait-il des magazines et des livres sur les règles et le jeu en général? En plus, Sakuraba lui avait demander de venir assister à son prochain match contre des certains Koigahama Cupid et en lâche qu'il était Sena avait accepté.

C'est en soupirant qu'il arriva à l'école des Koigahama. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et Sena dû s'assoir sur des escaliers. 'Au moins j'ai une bonne vue du jeu...'

Quelques minutes plus tard le coup d'envoi fut donner et la bataille commença. Il était claire que les Ojou Whites Knights leur étaient supérieure et de loin. Sauf qu'au cours du dernier quart temps le running back des Oujou se blessa et ne put revenir sur le terrain.

Shin regarda leur joueur sortir et leur coach regardait les nouveaux pour voir qui il allait devoir envoyer. Alors qu'il balayait l'assemblée il tomba sur Kobayakawa Sena assis sur des escaliers. La lumière se ralluma dans les yeux de Shin comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait Sena. Il eut alors une idée, il voulait savoir ce que valait Sena et pour cela il fallait qu'il joue. Shin se dirigea vers le coach et demanda:

"Coach, je sais qui pourra le remplacer si vous permettez je vais le chercher il est déjà là et il court vite."

Tout les joueurs ainsi que le coach furent surpris. Shin qui demandait quelque chose ? Ca pour être étrange mais le coach se reprit rapidement. C'est la lumière qu'il vit dans les yeux de Shin qui le poussa à accepter ce joueur fantôme. 'Aurait-il trouvé un rival digne de lui?' se demanda le coach en regardant Shin s'éloigner.

Sena se demanda ce qui prenait autant de temps aux Oujou pour remplacer leur running back. Il avait vu l'étonnement général après que Shin ait dit quelque chose et puis il l'avait vu s'éloigner mais Sena ne comprenait pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un regard pesant sur lui. D'un geste vif, il se leva et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Shin. Celui-ci lui prit le bras et l'embarqua vers ce qui semblait être des vestiaires. Sena regarda dans tout les sens essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais personne ne les regardaient. Il se résigna et attendit de voir ce que Shin voulait.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Shin se décida à lacher Sena qui regarda autour de lui perdu.

"Ano, Shin ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que l'on fait ici?"

"Tu va remplacer notre running back, je vais t'aider à prendre ton équipement."

Shin ne laissa aucune chance de répliquer à Sena et commença à choisir ce qui irait le mieux pour Sena. Au bout de quelques minutes, le nouveau running back était paré ne manquant que le casque.

Un éclat bleu, attira l'attention de Sena. Posé sur une étagère à coté d'un casque se trouvait un eyeshield teinté bleu.

"Shin? Puis-je prendre l'eyeshield teinté?"

"Pourquoi tu as une fatigue des yeux?" Shin semblait sincèrement inquiet cette fois.

"Euh non c'est juste pour éviter qu'on me reconnaisse …" Sena baissa les yeux, croisant les doigts pour que Shin accepte.

Après qu'il est pesé le pour et le contre Shin se décida.

"Bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée prend le si tu veux. Au moins les autres clubs te laisseront t'entrainer au foot US."

Sena n'était pas sure de vouloir comprendre la fin de la phrase de Shin mais au moins ne perdrait il pas la face devant tout ces gens.


End file.
